Boss
A boss is a powerful, usually unique monster that is fought to accomplish an objective, be it the advancement or completion of a quest or minigame, or as part of a team player-versus-monster event. Many quests feature boss fights at their climaxes; such bosses are often the main antagonists of the quests or quest series, or are somehow related to the main antagonist(s). Some monsters that are commonly referred to as bosses are very powerful monsters that reside in multicombat areas; these monsters are commonly fought by teams of players in search of highly valuable drops. Many bosses have extremely high combat levels, and most of the strongest monsters in the game are bosses. Dwarf multicannons often cannot be set up in the areas of many bosses. Others may have different restrictions; for example, Prayer cannot be used during the fights with the final bosses of Recipe for Disaster. General bosses (e.g. bosses like the Corporeal Beast) also reside in a multi-way area; very few reside in single-way areas. Bosses that are killed in multi-way areas will also generate a message telling the player what drop(s) they have obtained, regardless if there are other players around or not. For example, if players are at General Graardor and kill him (and drops Bandos tassets), a message will appear in the game box saying "Player name received item: Bandos tassets." If a boss is killed in a single-way area, this message will not appear, even if the boss resides in a multi-way area and is killed in a single-way zone. Boss slayer Players who have unlocked the Like a boss ability via spending 200 Slayer reward points can have Nieve (Steve after Monkey Madness II) or Duradel assign them boss monsters in addition to the tasks they already assign. The Slayer master will randomly assign a boss if they can meet those requirements; for example, they can assign the Dagannoth Kings to the player (since there are no special requirements), but will not assign them Commander Zilyana if they do not have 70 Agility. Once a boss has been assigned, they will ask the player to select the amount that they want to kill for their assignment. The player can select anywhere from 3-35 times to kill that boss(es). Make sure that you want to kill that much of the boss, as once you hit enter, this decision cannot be reversed. Note that the Slayer helmet (i) does work during boss Slayer tasks. To progress towards a boss task, the player must either land the final blow or deal the most damage to the boss, just as in regular Slayer. Bosses will also give Slayer experience upon death, and upon finishing a boss task, the player will get an additional 5,000 Slayer experience. The following bosses can be assigned: Common PvM bosses The monsters included in this section are often killed by clans or otherwise organised teams of players for PvM (player vs monster) events. Each is found in a multicombat area, allowing many players to engage them simultaneously, and are often killed for valuable and/or unique items that they drop. Most are extremely powerful, and some may require specific strategies to fight effectively. ]] ]] ]] * The Giant Mole is, true to its name, an enormous mole, level 230, that lives in its lair under Falador Park. A light source is required to fight it. During combat, the Giant Mole attacks with Melee and burrows around its rather large lair. Its chief drops, mole skin and mole claws, may be given to Wyson the gardener in exchange for bird's nests. * The King Black Dragon is an enormous, level 276, three-headed black dragon that resides in his own lair beneath the Lava Maze. He has the ability to drain stats, freeze players, and poison with different forms of his dragonbreath, all of which are unique among dragons to the King Black Dragon. The KBD has a unique drop, his own heads, which can be mounted in a player-owned house or traded along with 1,000 Slayer points in order to colour a Slayer helmet black. He also drops valuable items, such as the draconic visage and the dragon pickaxe. * Three level 303 Dagannoth Kings lair deep under Waterbirth Island. Each uses a different combat style: Dagannoth Supreme attacks with Ranged, Dagannoth Rex attacks with Melee, and Dagannoth Prime attacks with Magic. Altogether, the Kings drop several unique items, such as Seercull, dragon axes, berserker rings and mud battlestaves. They also drop a variety of Fremennik-related arms and armour, such as archer helms and skeletal armour. * The Chaos Elemental is a level 305 creature of pure chaos that resides in deep Wilderness, near the Rogue's Castle. In addition to attacking with all three combat styles, it can teleport players around it and unequip their items. It drops the dragon two-handed sword and the Chaos Elemental pet. * The Kalphite Queen is the ruler of the kalphites; she can be found at the bottom of the Kalphite Lair in the Kharidian Desert. Unlike many other bosses, she has two forms, both of which are level 333, and she uses protection prayers to block different attack styles. Her attacks are extremely accurate and very deadly for players who are unprepared for them. She drops the dragon chainbody and dragon two-handed sword; she also drops her head, which can be mounted in a player-owned house. God Wars Dungeon generals , holy champion of Saradomin]] , foul champion of Zamorak]] , powerful champion of Bandos]] , majestic champion of Armadyl]] For each warring deity in the God Wars Dungeon, there is a very powerful leader commonly referred to as a 'general'. Each general also has three bodyguards, one of which uses each style of combat: Melee, Magic and Ranged. In addition to the 60 Strength or 60 Agility required to enter the God Wars Dungeon, each general's encampment has further requirements to enter. * Commander Zilyana is the level 596 Icyene general of Saradomin, attacking rapidly and accurately with both Melee and Magic. Her bodyguards are Starlight, Growler and Bree. She drops the Saradomin hilt, and she and her bodyguards drop the Saradomin sword and Armadyl crossbow. 70 Agility is required to enter the Saradomin Encampment. Two ropes are needed to access her chamber if entering her encampment for the first time. * K'ril Tsutsaroth is the level 650 demonic general of Zamorak. He is extremely poisonous and can hit through protection prayers with his powerful Melee and Magic attacks. His bodyguards are the demons Tstanon Karlak, Zakl'n Gritch and Balfrug Kreeyath. He drops the Zamorak hilt, and he and his bodyguards also drop the Zamorakian spear and Staff of the dead. Entering the Zamorakian encampment requires 70 Hitpoints, which implies but does not strictly require 70 Hitpoints (boosts such as Saradomin brews can be used). * General Graardor is one of the last known living ourgs, although he may very well be the only ourg in existence. He is the level 624 general of Bandos and is the most popular God Wars Dungeon general to kill, despite his devastating Melee and Ranged attacks. His bodyguards are Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Grimspike and Sergeant Steelwill. Along with the Bandos hilt, General Graardor and his bodyguards drop pieces of Bandos armour. 70 Strength and a hammer (Dragon warhammer also works) are required to enter the Bandos encampment. * Kree'arra the Aviansie is the level 580 general of Armadyl. Being a guardian and leader of the Aviantese, he cannot be attacked with Melee weapons, though he uses all three styles himself. His bodyguards are Flight Kilisa, Flockleader Geerin and Wingman Skree. Kree'arra himself drops the highly valuable Armadyl hilt, and he and his bodyguards drops pieces of Armadyl armour. Entering Armadyl's encampment requires 70 Ranged and a mithril grapple. Other bosses , currently the third strongest monster in Old School RuneScape.]] * The Corporeal Beast was the highest level monster in Old School RuneScape with a combat of 785. Although it is extremely dangerous to fight, players often team up as it is the only monster that drops sigils for spirit shields. * Zulrah is a powerful, solo-only boss, where one cannot attack with Melee and must use Ranged or Magic. Partial completion of Regicide is required to access this boss; however, completing the quest is recommended to unlock faster traveling routes. With a combat of 725, he is currently the third highest-level monster in the game. He is the only monster to drop the Tanzanite fang, Magic fang and Serpentine visage. * Wintertodt is the only skilling boss in Old School RuneScape. Players must light the braziers and burn logs or make them into kindling, using the roots found near the braziers. This is the only place where the tome of fire can be awarded and has a very rare chance of receiving a dragon axe, an alternate for Ironmen who cannot kill the Dagannoth Kings. * Chambers of Xeric is where the raids activity takes place features multiple bosses with many mechanics. This uses a score system which improves the chance of receiving unique loot, such as dragon claws and twisted bow. A raid can contain any of the five sub-bosses (Vasa Nistirio, Tekton, Vespula, Vanguard, and the Muttadile), but the final boss will always be a great olm. Demi-bosses A demi-boss is a monster possessing boss-like abilities but is slightly weaker than a traditional boss. Although lizardman shamans and demonic gorillas are conventional monsters, they also fit the demi-boss category and are thus considered demi-bosses. Wilderness Bosses All of the Wilderness bosses (not demi-bosses) can drop the dragon pickaxe. Demi-bosses Minigame bosses , an ancient adversary to the TzHaar.]] , nemesis of the Barbarians]] These bosses are fought as parts of minigames. * TzTok-Jad is the final boss of the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame. It is level 702 and is extremely dangerous as all of its attacks, which hit from every side of the combat triangle, can each deal up to 98 damage. Additionally, TzTok-Jad summons Yt-HurKot to rapidly heal it once it reaches half health. The reward for defeating TzTok-Jad is 16,064 tokkul and the fire cape. * TzKal-Zuk is the final boss of the Inferno minigame. It is level 1400 and possesses a max hit of 251, meaning getting hit by one of its attacks is certain death. Its attacks can be avoided by hiding behind the shield that appears during the fight. However, Jal-Xil and Jal-Zek will appear periodically throughout the fight and attempt to destroy the shield. Additionally, it will summon a JalTok-Jad and Jal-MejJaks at different periods of the fight. The reward for defeating Tzkal-Zuk is 16,064 tokkul and the infernal cape. * The six Barrows brothers can be thought of as bosses, as each is quite powerful and together they are fought during the Barrows minigame. The brothers and their combat styles and levels are Ahrim the Blighted (Magic, 98), Dharok the Wretched (Melee, 115), Guthan the Infested (Melee, 115), Karil the Tainted (Ranged, 98), Torag the Corrupted (Melee, 115) and Verac the Defiled (Melee, 115). Each is an undead spirit and wears a certain set of equipment that gives a certain set effect; this equipment, known as Barrows equipment, can be obtained from the activity, and is highly popular as the sets are among the most powerful combat equipment in the game. * The Penance Queen is the level 209 boss of the Barbarian Assault minigame; she is fought during the tenth and final wave. She uses rapid Melee and Ranged attacks and can only be damaged with omega eggs fired from the egg launcher. Defeating her earns players 80 honour points in their chosen roles, and five points in the other roles. Quest bosses , a giant who resides at the top of the beanstalk in Grim Tales.]] A large number of quests involve and/or conclude with a battle against a powerful monster, which often is or is related to the quest's main antagonist. Except where otherwise noted, these bosses can only be fought in the Nightmare Zone once their respective quest has been completed. A sub-boss is a powerful or semi-powerful monster fought as a prelude to the actual boss fight. * Agrith Naar, a demon summoned to Gielinor by a group of Zamorakians, is fought at the end of Shadow of the Storm. * The Arzinian Avatar is the boss of Between a Rock.... * Arrg is the strongest mountain troll in the game, and is the boss monster of Troll Romance. * Barrelchest, a hulking artificial construct controlled by Mi-Gor, is the boss of The Great Brain Robbery. * A Black demon controlled by Glough is the final challenge in The Grand Tree. * The Black Knight Titan is the scourge of the Fisher Realm and is fought during Holy Grail. * Bouncer is a powerful hellhound, the pet of General Khazard, and is fought during Fight Arena. ** Its ghost is fought during the Shadow Sword miniquest. * Chronozon is a demon who is the boss of Family Crest. * Count Draynor is a notorious vampyre who is the boss of Vampire Slayer. He is one of the few free-to-play bosses. * The Culinaromancer is a powerful sorcerer who draws his power from food. He is the main antagonist of the Recipe for Disaster quest series, and is the final boss of its conclusion, Defeating the Culinaromancer. , the evil culinary sorcerer, and main antagonist of Recipe for Disaster.]] * Dad is a mountain troll who is fought during Troll Stronghold. * The Dagannoth Mother is the boss of Horror from the Deep. * Delrith is an ancient demon who was summoned to destroy Varrock; he is the boss of Demon Slayer. He is one of the few free-to-play bosses. * The Dramen Tree Spirit guards the dramen tree within Entrana Dungeon, and is the boss of Lost City. Because of the restrictions on Entrana, no weapons or armour may be used to fight the tree spirit. * Draugen is a spirit fought as part of The Fremennik Trials. * Elvarg is a green dragon who has decimated the island of Crandor, where she roosts. She is the final boss of Dragon Slayer, and is one of the few free-to-play bosses. * An Evil Spirit is the boss monster of Rum Deal. * Gadderanks is a human supporter of the vampyric regime in Morytania. He is fought during In Aid of the Myreque. * Galvek is an extremely powerful dragon who serves as the final boss of Dragon Slayer II. , a very powerful blue dragon and penultimate boss encountered during and post-Dragon Slayer II.]] * General Khazard can be optionally fought during Fight Arena. * The Giant Roc is a large avian fought atop Trollheim during My Arm's Big Adventure. He has the uncommon ability to knock players around the area with his massive wings. * A giant scarab is fought at the end of Contact!. * The Giant Sea Snake is the boss of Royal Trouble. * Glod is an enormous giant who resides in the cloud world above the magic beanstalk that players plant during Grim Tales; he is the quest's boss. He can disable prayers and force players towards or away from him. * Glough is a gnome who causes trouble in the quest, Monkey Madness II. He turns into a giant with three phases and must be defeated by the player. * The Ice Troll King, leader of the ice trolls, is the boss of The Fremennik Isles. * The Jungle demon is a powerful demon who serves as the final boss of Monkey Madness I. * A Khazard Ogre is one of the bosses of Fight Arena. * Koschei the Deathless is a Fremennik warrior who cannot be truly killed. He must be defeated in battle three times in a row as part of The Fremennik Trials. * Me, who takes the form of players who fight him or her, is fought at the end of Lunar Diplomacy. * Melzar the Mad is the keeper of Melzar's Maze. He is a sub-boss of Dragon Slayer. * A powerful Moss giant must be fought, without weapons, armour, or Prayer, to obtain the consecration seed in Roving Elves. * Nezikchened is a black demon who is fought three times during Legends' Quest, including at the quest's climax. * The Sea Troll Queen, ruler of the Sea trolls, is the final boss of Swan Song. * Sigmund is a supporter of H.A.M. who is fought in two quests: Death to the Dorgeshuun and Another Slice of H.A.M.. * Sir Leye is a Temple Knight who cannot be defeated by any man alive. Thusly, he must be fought as a woman during Recruitment Drive. * Sir Mordred is the leader of the Renegade Knights and is fought during Merlin's Crystal. * Slagilith is an animated golem of rock who is fought during One Small Favour. It can be fought after the quest is complete. * Slash Bash is a strong zogre who is the boss of Zogre Flesh Eaters. * Tarn Razorlor is a necromancer and is the boss of the miniquest, The Lair of Tarn Razorlor. * Tolna is a young boy who succumbed to the evils of what later became known as the Dungeon of Tolna. He is the boss of A Soul's Bane, taking the form of a three-headed monster. * Treus Dayth, now a ghost, was a follower of Drakan who was sealed within the Abandoned Mine. He is the boss of Haunted Mine. * Ulfric is an undead Fremennik who is the boss of Olaf's Quest. Quests with multiple bosses Some quests have several boss monsters that must be defeated, usually one after the other. * Spirits of the Elid has three bosses: The black golem, grey golem and white golem. * Desert Treasure has four Zamorakian warriors as bosses: Dessous, Kamil, Fareed and Damis. * The Recipe for Disaster quest series culminates in the final subquest, Defeating the Culinaromancer. Six bosses must be defeated: Agrith Na-Na, Flambeed, Karamel, Dessourt, Gelatinnoth Mother and the Culinaromancer himself. Each of these bosses except for the Culinaromancer is a play on another boss of one of the quests required to finish Recipe for Disaster. * During Dream Mentor, four boss monsters are fought, in order: The Inadequacy, The Everlasting, The Untouchable and The Illusive. * Monkey Madness II has four bosses: Kruk, Kob, Keef, and Glough. * Dragon Slayer II has three bosses: Robert the Strong, Vorkath, and Galvek. Slayer bosses The Grotesque Guardians are a boss version of Gargoyles found on the Slayer Tower's rooftop, whose entrance is found on the . In order to access the roof, players must obtain a brittle key from gargoyles while assigned them for a Slayer task. The Grotesque Guardians require 75 Slayer and can only be killed while the player is assigned gargoyles or the Guardians themselves. The pair consists of Dusk and Dawn. The Abyssal Sire is the boss version of the Abyssal demon. It requires level 85 Slayer to kill. Located within the Abyssal Nexus (accessible via fairy ring or the Abyss), it can only be attacked if you have them as a Slayer assignment. This monster drops the unsired, which can be used at the Font of Consumption giving players a chance of receiving the Abyssal dagger and the three pieces of the Abyssal bludgeon (bludgeon axon, claw and spine) as well as its boss pet, the Abyssal orphan. It shares the Abyssal whip drop with its non-boss variant. The Kraken is a stronger and larger version of the Cave kraken. It requires level 87 Slayer to kill. Located at the Kraken Cove, it can only be attacked if you have it (or Cave Kraken) as a Slayer assignment. Along with these monsters and their non-boss variant, they are the only monsters that drop the Kraken tentacle. Other notable drops include the Trident of the seas and a pet kraken. Cerberus is the boss version of the Hellhound. It requires a minimum of 91 Slayer to kill. Located at Cerberus' Lair, it can only be attacked if you have them as a Slayer assignment. Notable drops include the primordial, pegasian, eternal crystals and a hellpuppy. It shares the Smouldering stone drop with its weaker cousins, although at a far better rate. The Thermonuclear smoke devil is the boss version of the Smoke devil. These require a minimum of 93 Slayer to kill. Located at the Smoke Devil Dungeon, they can only be attacked if you have them as a Slayer assignment. This monster is the only monster to drop the Smoke battlestaff. Their non-boss variants, however, also drop the Occult necklace. Nightmare Zone The Nightmare Zone is a minigame that allows players to fight bosses from quests they have completed. Players can fight up to 42 unique boss monsters from previous quests. See also *Monster *Strongest monster *PvM Category:Bosses